


Ráno v koupelně

by bedrníka (pimpinella)



Category: The Professionals (TV 1977)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-31
Updated: 2010-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimpinella/pseuds/bedrn%C3%ADka
Summary: Krátké pwp s Bodiem a Doylem.
Relationships: William Bodie/Ray Doyle





	Ráno v koupelně

Když Ray, už oblečený, vešel do koupelny, ještě se sprchoval. Ještě chvíli stál pod proudem vody a díval se skrz závěs, jak se Ray holí. Pak zastavil sprchu a sáhl pro ručník. Nahý vystoupil z vany a došel k Rayovi, který si na tvář nanášel kolínskou. 

„Jestli sebou nehodíš, pojedu do práce sám,“ pohrozil mu Ray. 

„To se nemůžeš Cowleyho tak dočkat?“ opáčil a objal Raye zezadu kolem pasu. Rukama mu přejel po stehnech a jemně ho políbil za krk. Ucítil vůni kolínské a uslyšel, jak se Ray nadechl, když ho pohladil v rozkroku. Dál ho líbal na krk a přitiskl se k němu klínem. Otírat se o hrubou látku Rayových džín bylo nečekaně stimulující. Přesně jak předpokládal, Ray nevydržel být pasivní a chytil ho za ruce, kterými mu masíroval rozkrok. 

„Vykuř mě,“ přikázal a otočil se k němu čelem. 

Políbil Raye na rty, jen letmo, tak, jak ho předtím líbal na krk, a pomalu si klekl. Do holých kolenou ho zastudily dlaždičky a tím ostřeji si uvědomil, že před Rayem klečí nahý. Ten kontrast ho příjemně vzrušoval. 

„Tak do toho,“ pobídl ho Ray, rozepnul si poklopec a opřel se zadkem o umyvadlo. Rayův penis už byl napůl ztopořený. Nemohl odolat trochu to neoddálit jen proto, že Ray chtěl, aby už šel na věc. Otřel se o něj tváří, ucítil hebkou kůži a už to sám nemohl vydržet, musel ho začít lízat. Ray ho rukou ve vlasech pobízel, aby ho vzal hlouběji, a tak poslechl. Prsty levačky mu mnul koule a pravou rukou si honil svoje péro. Ray chutnal nádherně, sladce i slaně zároveň, a voněl po mýdle, což ho trochu mrzelo, protože miloval vůni Rayova potu, zvlášť toho způsobeného vzrušením. 

Brzo mu ovšem na nějaké vychutnávání nezbylo kdy a jen se soustředil, aby se Rayovými zrychlujícími se přírazy neudávil. Hladil ho přitom po stehnech, lačně vstřebával kontrast mezi svojí nahotou a Rayovým oblečením. 

Rayovi netrvalo dlouho udělat se, a když polykal jeho semeno, jako už tolikrát ho naplnilo nesmírným štěstím, že je mu tohle s Rayem dopřáno. 

Nechal Rayův ochabující penis vyklouznout z úst a ještě chvíli zůstal na kolenou, než Ray popadl dech a zvedl ho na nohy. Kolem erekce se mu sevřela Rayova pěst. Ray přesně věděl, jak to má rád, rychlými prudkými tahy ho přivedl k vrcholu, a dokonce měl tolik duchapřítomnosti, aby jeho sperma zachytil do ručníku místo na svou čistou košili. 

Chtěl Raye znovu políbit a obejmout ho, ale jen se na něj usmál a o krok ustoupil. Ray zavrtěl hlavou. „Padej se oblíknout, najíš se v autě. Už teď máme zpoždění.“ 

„Já už jsem přece snídal,“ prohlásil cestou z koupelny a otočil se, aby viděl, jak se bude Ray tvářit. Sice mu teď Ray až do oběda nedovolí dát si něco k snědku, ale za ten jeho výraz mu to stálo. 

\- konec -

**Author's Note:**

> Za beta-read děkuju D.J. Orlovskému.


End file.
